The invention hereof is one which is intended for use in connection with hanging garments or the like on rods of the usual kind and is intended to provide for positioning such garments as they are in the suspended position along a rod for purposes such as storage or otherwise.
I am not familiar with any prior devices or means for effecting the purposes as heretofore suggested and the concept of separating hanging garments or the like is contemplated hereby. It is frequently the case that garments become bunched for one reason or another and it is often very desirable to maintain them in spaced relation as for example when the garments or hanging items have decorations which might be damaged or affected by bunching and uneven location. It is also contemplated that in manufacture or processing of garments for example it will often be necessary to maintain them in such spaced relation as is contemplated by this invention.
The invention will be found most useful where garments or the like are to be supported on a rod or similar part, and thus some of the unique aspects of the concept will be most useful.